Those Three Little Words
by Amber Lehcar
Summary: She never knew how much trouble could come from being with him. But was it all worth it in the end? SoulXMaka and KidXMaka. Based on the movie Koizora.
1. Prologue

Those Three Little Words

Prologue:

A young woman called to her mother while she climbed up the stairs to the attic, "Mom, where's your wedding dress? I'm going to wear the veil as 'something borrowed'."

"The dress is on a dummy in the back. The veil's in a small box nearby," her mother answered. "Put everything back where you found it. Your father just arranged everything perfectly, and you know how he gets."

It didn't take long to find her mother's wedding dress and veil. Lifting up the small box, she found another one underneath. Unlike the other boxes in the attic, it had no label. She opened it carefully.

Inside laid a photo album and a necklace with two, plain rings. She put the necklace with the rings around her neck and began flipping through the album. The people depicted in the photos weren't familiar until she came across her mother's face. She wasn't beside her husband, though. Another young man's face smiled beside hers. They looked so happy together. Not that her parents weren't happy, because they were. But her mother and this mystery man had joy etched on their faces that didn't show on the faces of her parents in their pictures.

She'd found a side of her mother that no one else knew of…

* * *

Really short prologue, I know. I'm nearly done with chapter 1 so it should come up soon. Chapter 3 is done but not chapter 2 (I write just about everything out of order). This is loosely based on the movie Koizora. If you have not watched it, I suggest you do. I don't cry during movies, but this one made me cry during every part. By the way, I don't own Soul Eater or Koizora.


	2. Light

Chapter 1: Light

It was her first day at Shibusen. A freshman entering a prestigious school, Maka Albarn was incredibly nervous. The young woman standing beside her gently put her hand on her shoulder. "You ready?" the sophomore asked. Maka nodded slightly to Tsubaki Nakatsukasa. The two young women walked into the enormous building.

Tsubaki was telling Maka about how she knew other freshman. "I could introduce you to one I know very well. Black Star isn't nervous about anything. He can be a bit of a handful, but he's a good friend. He could probably help you get over being nervous." Just as Tsubaki finished her sentence, Maka, not watching where she was going, ran right into a boy with white hair.

She dropped everything in her hands. Embarrassment written all over her face, Maka quietly apologized, not daring to look the boy in the face. "Oh, Maka, this is Black Star and… um, I don't know the other boy's name," Tsubaki admitted.

Maka apologized one last time then ran for the hills. She would never live this moment down. Not only had she embarrassed herself in front of her new classmates, she was also terrified of the white haired boy. He had sharp, pointy teeth and piercing red eyes. She hoped they wouldn't be in class together.

But, Maka knew all to well that the gods hated letting her have her way. Black Star, Maka, and 'Scary' (the name Maka had bestowed onto the unnamed boy) were all in the same class. Black Star was, although loud, very kind to Maka and didn't say a word about 'Scary'.

Maka didn't even realize that she'd lost her copy of Romeo and Juliet until the end of the day. Thinking someone may have thought it was a library book, she headed for the library. No one was there. She found the book lying on a table. Sticking out of it was a letter. She read it out loud, "Glad you found your book. Give me a call so you can thank me properly." Under the messy scrawl, the author had written a phone number.

"You should call them," Tsubaki told Maka after she'd been shown the letter on their walk home. "I'm sure they'd like to get a 'thank you' from you. You may even end up making a new friend."

Maka left Tsubaki once getting to the sophomore's home. When Maka entered her own home, she asked her mother, who was cleaning in the kitchen, not to disrupt her in her room. She told her mother, "I've got some studying to do over the phone with a friend. I'll be out in time for dinner."

She plopped down on her bed, moving her cat, Blair, to the floor. She stared at the phone number in the letter one more time. Listening to Tsubaki's advice, Maka dialed the number. The phone rang for so long, she was afraid she'd have to leave a message. What would she say? As she pondered that, a deep "Hello?" came on the phone. Just that one word melted her heart.

"Um… Hi, this is Maka Albarn… You found my book earlier today…" "Oh, yeah. Romeo and Juliet, right? I'm guessing you're a bookworm with all the notes you wrote in that book." "Well, I just wanted to thank you for finding and returning it to me. So, goodbye…" "Woah, hold up! What's your rush? Can't we talk for a little while?" "Why? I don't even know who I'm talking to." "Well, if I tell you about myself, then you'll know me, right?" "Fine, then what's your name?" "It's… a secret…"

"Ugh… why are men always like this?!" "I play piano. I even write my own music." "… Huh?" "I'll tell you a little about me. Until we meet, let's get to know each other. If we get to know eachother this way, then superficial things like looks won't get in the way." "A little self-concious, are we?" "Heh, hardly."

Maka missed dinner from talking with the young man on the phone. He gave her his nickname: 'Eater'. He explained that his friends complained about his big appetite. He wasn't allowed to come over unless the kitchen had recently been fully stocked. He asked her what her favorite color was. She said green, because of her eyes. He said red, because it had multiple meanings unlike other colors. It could stand for love or pain or anything inbetween.

Over the next few weeks, Maka felt like she'd fallen in love with this perfect stranger. Even though the two had never met, she felt like she knew him just as well as she knew Tsubaki, her greatest friend. Maka decided she finally wanted to meet him.

"Please? Could we meet?" "You're not afraid I'm one of those sickos that plan to meet up with a girl then kill her when their all alone?" he asked jokingly. "Not at all," she giggled. "How 'bout the library, where you found your book. That's why we're here, talking now, isn't it?" 'Eater' continued.

"How will I know it's you?" she asked. Without hesitation he answered, "I marked my favorite line in the play in your book. When we meet, I'll recite it for you, memorized. Sound cool?" Now she knew she'd fallen in love. This boy she'd never met before was going to recite Shakespeare for her!

*~*

In an attempt to look cute, Maka pulled her hair up in two pigtails. She wasn't completely satisfied, but 'Eater' had said superficial things like looks wouldn't matter. She waited in the empty library before school, anxiously awaiting her prince's arrival. Then, the white haired boy she'd run into the first day of school walked in.

Trying to maintain her cool, Maka asked if she could help him with something. He answered, "Do you have a copy of Romeo and Juliet? If so, could you pull it out?" Maka was confused. 'Scary' couldn't possibly be her Romeo. "Oh, never mind," he said. "I'll just recite it anyway, for you, Maka… 'O, she doth teach the torches to burn bright. It seems she hangs upon the cheek of night as a rich jewel in an Ethiop's ear-- Beauty too rich for use, for earth too dear.'"

No… 'Scary' = 'Eater'… 'Eater' = 'Scary'… Maka couldn't even see the similarity. Had he not just recited the right line from perfect memory, she would have laughed hysterically. But the love of her life was this frightening boy she'd run into that first day. It didn't seem possible. Maka Mad-Dash out the door. "The name's Soul Evans by the way!" he called down the hall. "What an interesting girl…"

*~*

"You know, he's not a bad guy," Tsubaki told Maka while gathering books from her locker. "Black Star says that Soul's parents are dead. His only relative is his older brother, and they're not really on good terms."

"I just can't believe that my 'Romeo/Eater' is 'Scary'! it's just not fair!" Maka whined, back hunched over under the weight of the library books in her backpack.

"Come on, Maka. Give him a chance." Green eyes glared daggers at her. "Okay, I'll say this in a way you understand best: 'You can't judge a book by it's cover'. You wouldn't just look at the cover or the first few lines of a book and toss it aside. You may be missing out on something!"

"And just what might I be missing out on? A criminal record?" "friendship… or maybe even…" "If you say 'romance', I'll Maka-Chop you." "But re read Shakespeare for you, Maka! How much more romantic can you get?" "Tsubaki, I'm not getting involved with someone like Soul!"

"Maka!" Speak of the devil. Soul jogged up to the girls then stopped to catch his breath. "I'm walking ou home, and I'm not taking 'no' for an answer."

"Wha-?!" Maka stammered as Tsubaki pushed her towards him. "Go get 'em, Tiger!" the sophomore whispered to her.

Aside from their footsteps, the two didn't make a sound. "You afraid of men or something?" Soul said, breaking the silence. "You talked to me over the phone. What's so different now?"

"I'm not scared of men! I just hate liars!" "Liar? When did I lie to you?" "You can't be who you said you were." "Why not? And what alterior motive could I have that would require me to lie to you?" She couldn't answer.

The two got to Maka's house. "So, not afraid of men, right? Does that mean you've had a boyfriend before?" Soul asked nonchalantly. Maka shook her head, fumbling for her house keys in her bag. The shorter amount of time with this guy the better. "So that means that you've never been kissed before, right?" "What are you getting at?" she yelled turning to him.

It happened so fast that it took Maka a few seconds to comprehend what was going on. The scary-looking boy she'd befriended over the phone, whom she wanted nothing to do with only moments before, was now kissing her. And her arms wouldn't push him away like her brain demanded.

"Just 'cause I look scary and ride a motorcycle doesn't mean I'm a bad guy," Soul said before leaving. Maka watched him go, touching her fingers to her lips.

She only blushed after closing the door to her room behind her. She gathered Blair in her arms and began to stroke the cat. "I got my first kiss today, Blair… And, I think… I'm addicted…"

*~*

Soul felt strange walking up to Maka's house the following day. It had been a while since being in a relationship, so the feeling felt foreign. He'd planned to take her to his favorite place in Death City. While knocking on her door, he wondered if it was good enough for a first date.

A man with fiery-red hair answered the door. He looked like he'd been enjoying a conversation moments before. But his smile disappeared when he looked at Soul. The young man gave Maka's father a sheepish, toothy grin. "Hi… is Maka home?"

"Why is there a boy at my door asking for my daughter?" the man asked loud enough for hs family inside to hear. An older version of Maka came to the door.

"Spirit, don't scare the boy. My name's Kami, I'm Maka's mother. It's very nice to meet you," the woman said extending a hand out for a handshake. Before Soul could take it, Spirit swiped her hand away.

"Don't introduce yourself to the enemy!" Spirit cried. A book smashed into his head. The person holding it came through the door.

"He's not the enemy, Papa," Maka said. Soul was surprised. Just yesterday she thought he was evil incarnate. "Wherever you want to go, let's go now." Another surprise. Maka took his hand and began to drag him away from her insane father.

"If you even think of touching my Maka," Spirit yelled to Soul, "as her father I will frickin' kill you! You got me, you little octapus head?!" (A/N: I couldn't resist using Vic's line from the anime!)

"Maka, since I haven't told you where we're going, wouldn't it make more sense if I lead?" Soul asked. Maka dropped his hand and blushed, now realizing she'd been holding it. "Ha, ha! You pick the weirdest times to be shy!" he laughed.

"Um… where are we going?" "My favorite place in the whole world. Consider yourself lucky I'm sharing it with you." "So… is this… a date?" Soul stopped in his tracks and looked at her. "Only if you want it to be," he answered. She paused for a moment then nodded embarrassedly. He laughed again then slipped his hand in hers, lacing fingers. His touch was warm, gentle, and comforting. Maka could get used to this.

The final leg of their walk, Soul asked her to close her eyes. The smell of fresh-cut grass filled the air, and a breeze tousled the pigtails she now enjoyed wearing. He stopped her and took her hands from her eyes. She found herself in a park on a cliff overlooking the city sprawled out below.

"It's so pretty…" Maka whispered in awe. She leaned against the safety railing attached to the drop-off point. When she closed her eyes, she felt like she was flying.

"I come up here to escape. Some people find me frightening. Can you believe that?" Soul joked with her. Now she felt bad. He set his elbows on the railing next to Maka. "So up here, I can just enjoy life without being judged. And, though I'm not a bad guy, I've been told I've got a short temper. So this is the perfect place to cool down." He looked to her for a response.

"It's nice… It's nice up here," she finally siad. She started to laugh. Laughter must've been contagious, because Soul began laughing along with her, not really knowing why. "I'm sorry," Maka said between giggles. "It's just funny to be here right now, with you. I never imagined myself here."

"So," he asked, laughter settling, "is this bad?" She shook her head. "I told you," she said, "it's nice."

Awkward silence. Maka finally turned to him. "Say, can I go to your house? You've been to my house and I'm not really ready for the interrogation session waiting for me." No hesitation, just a nod from Soul.

While walking, Maka asked him about his family. "I know your parents passed away and you're not on good terms with your brother, but that's all."

"My brother lives an hour away. When I decided to go to school at Shibusen, I started living with some friends. They're… well, um… they're both girls… the Thompson sisters…" He was afraid that the fact he lived with two girls would upset her. She was too caught up with Soul's relationship with his brother.

"Why don't you live with your brother? Why aren't you two getting along?" "Sibling rivalry from a young age. Clashing musical minds. Me being in a rebelious stage. Take your pick." "I don't think you should take your brother for granted. I don't have any siblings, so I think you're lucky."

They reached Soul's home. "Okay, I'm gonna warn you now. Patty will probably attack you. Stay close to me or Liz and you'll be safe." Wondering what kind of people the Thompson sisters were, Maka entered the house.

"Soul, you home?" "Yay! Soul's home! Soul's home!" A short blonde ran to Soul, but stopped when she saw Maka. "Those pigtails…" the girl whispered in her high-pitched voice. "You gotta be Maka!" She jumped Maka and hugged her. Maka heard Soul whisper, "Told you."

A taller girl walked into the room and pulled her sister off of Maka. "Sorry," she sighed. "I'm Liz. It's about time we met you. You're all Soul talks about." Both Soul and Maka blushed. "Patty, can you check on dinner?" the shorter girl left with a pout. "Will you stay for dinner?" Liz asked Maka.

She looked to Soul who shrugged. "Sure, if you want," he replied. Maka nodded happily. The house was a little smaller than her own, but it was nice. Though the three of them weren't a real family, there was just that closeness enveloping the entire house. She really felt like she fit in.

After dinner, Maka went to Soul's room. A keyboard sat in the corner of the room, sheet music littered on the floor. Aside from that, the room was relatively clean. She sat down on the unmade bed.

"Didn't have to tell you to make yourself at home, did I?" he teased. "Normally this place is a mess. But when Patty gets on Liz's nerves, Liz makes her clean. All I ask is no one touch my music or bed."

"Are you happy here?" "More or less." "I'm glad. Hey, Soul… um…" How do you ask for your addiction? Soul took her hand and squeezed it three times.

"Before my mom died, she taught me this. One squeeze for every word: 'I love you'," he explained. Maka blushed. It was the first time a boy had told her that. She figured out how to ask. She squeezed his hand five times. He looked at her confused.

"'Can I have a kiss?'" she asked nervously. He smirked at her, then picked up one of her pigtails and kissed her hair. "That's not what I meant…" she said embarrassedly. He pushed her back onto the bed. She gasped causing her second kiss to be open-mouthed.

"_Yep,"_ she decided, _"I'm addicted…"_

* * *

_Finally, a real chapter is up! I finished writing this just today during school (I have a lot of extra time on my hands there). The end wasn't too cheezy I hope. Read and Review!! I don't own Soul Eater or Koizora._


	3. Dark

Chapter 2: Dark

One month. They'd officially been a couple for one full month. Black Star wouldn't let the two out of his sight during school. His reason: "I want to make sure you don't hide out in a janitor's closet for a make-out session." Tsubaki was pleased with herself, considering Soul and Maka would have never become a couple if she hadn't told Maka to make the call.

Kami was happy with her daughter's choice. Spirit, on the other hand, took a little longer to warm up to Soul. Liz and Patty trusted their 'little brother' to be good to Maka. Maka knew he was good to her.

They often went to his favorite park. She made picnics for them every time they went. They didn't go to Maka's house often due to the fact that her father would spy on them. So if they weren't at school or the park, they went to Soul's house.

So maka waited outside his locked house for a dinner date. Soul had left a note on the door for her:

Maka,

Went with the girls to get groceries. Completely ran out of food. Be back in a bit.

~Soul

Maka sat on the front porch waiting for the dinner Soul had promised to make her. She suddenly got the feeling she was being watched. Two suspicious men walked up to her.

"Albarn?" one of them asked. She didn't repond. "Answer me, damn it!" he shouted, slapping her face. Again, no response. The man ruffly grabbed her arm and hoisted her up on her feet. The grip on her arm hurt.

"Soul…" she pleaded quietly. The second man heard her. "Yep, that settles it. She's the one," he said. He took a length of rope from his coat pocket. "When we're through with you, sweetheart, no man's gonna want to even look at you."

"No… no… SOUL!!" Maka screamed while struggling with the men attempting to restrain her. Suddenly, the sound of ribs cracking filled the air, and one of the men fell to the ground in pain. The second man looked to the attacker just to get punched in the face.

Soul had come to save her. "Liz, Patty! Get Maka inside! I'll handle these two!"

"Not on your own, Spikey," Liz replied. "Patty, your big sis hasn't been in a fight in so long. Take care of Maka." "Okay!" Patty said, practically dragging Maka into the house.

"Patty, they're fighting!" Maka exclaimed after finally putting her head on straight.

"Yeah, Soul and Big Sis were notorious for that in their pasts. Soul's got a short temper and that didn't go over well at his old school. Sis and I used to live on the streets of New York, where you have to fight to survive. Moving to Death City gave each of us a clean slate. Now, the only time any of us fight is to protect someone. Just like you, Maka!" Patty parted the curtains and looked out the window. "Oh, look! The fight's done!"

Liz stood over one of the men, daring him to move, while Soul interrogated the other.

"Why did you attack Maka?! Tell me!" "We were hired to… by a chick who called herself 'R'! she said that if she couldn't have some guy named 'Soul' then no one could!"

"'R'?" Soul asked out loud. It didn't take long to figure out who 'R' was. "Liz, take over from here," he said before leaving.

Liz death-glared the men. Fearful for their lives, they ran. The young woman sighed and walked into her home. "They said 'R' hired them to attack Maka. Our most favorite person was behind it. Right, Patty?" she said to her sister.

"Um… who?" Maka asked. "Soul had a girlfriend at his old school. He moved in with us the day after school got out but still dated her. Well, on again, off again. Wow, could she spit venom," Liz recalled. "We could hear her screaming through the phone when Soul finally broke up with her. You could hear it plain as day like I'm talking right now."

"And we were on the other side of the house, by the way," Patty added. About an hour after he left, Soul stormed into the house, dragging a highschool girl in by her long blonde hair.

"Here she is! Maka, this is the snake behind your attack!" Soul pushed the young woman to her knees, pulling back her hair. "Apologize, apologize to her now!" he shouted at the girl.

"Hmph, please… why should I apologize to someone like her?" Soul tugged her hair. He then turned his attention to Maka. Those angry red eyes… she'd never seen him like this.

"How do you want to punish her?" he asked Maka. She couldn't answer aside from shaking her head. Soul let the girl go and walked over to Maka, placing his arms protectively around her. "Consider yourself lucky and get lost…" he whispered dangerously to the girl.

She spat at the two, glared at the sisters, and left the house. Liz looked to her sister. "Patty, Plan Alpha…" Patty answered with an evil grin and went to grab a pair of scissors. The Thompson sisters followed Soul's ex-girlfriend.

"Plan Alpha…?" Maka asked worriedly, watching the scissors in the shorter girl's hand.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt her. They've been planning this for a while. No, they won't hurt her, just her ego." Soul waited for Maka's tension to leave her. When nothing changed, he asked her, "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine…" she answered shakily. It was obvious she was lying. Soul gently touched a bruise on her arm. "Bruises heal," she informed him.

"Why are you so strong?" he chuckled, leaning in for a kiss. He suddenly stopped and backed away, dropping his hand. Maka's eyes asked him why he'd stopped. "What am I doing? You've just been through a traumatic experience, and here I am…" Maka placed a hand on his cheek.

"Um… Soul…" she began nervously. "I'm ready…" Cue a confused look from Soul. "I mean… if you want us to… you know…" This was completely opposite of Maka. "I'm ready…"

"You're sure…?" Soul wasn't too sure about this. She hesitated for only a second before nodding.

*~*

The sisters finally caught up with the ex-girlfriend in an alley. "'Bout time we punish you, Medusa," Liz said menacingly. Patty's eyes glinted dangerously.

"The name's Rachel! Got it memorized?!" She was trying to act tough. Trying… and failing. It was then Rachel saw the scissors and got scared. She tried to run away, but Liz caught her by the hair.

"This hair… Soul told us how much you loved your beautiful hair… well, so much for that," Liz said, motioning to Patty. She bore an evil grin as she mercilessly attacked Rachel's hair with the scissors. The only way to save what was left would be to get a boy's haircut.

*~*

Not long before the sisters got home, Soul and Maka sat in the living room watching TV. Maka felt really embarrassed about what had happened in their absence. She promised herself never to talk about it and told Soul she wouldn't want to do it again for a long, long time.

But the couple seemed a lot closer when Liz and Patty returned. The older sister became suspicious, but she dismissed the idea after considering Maka's personality. What she didn't know wouldn't hurt her.

"It's getting late. You should probably take Maka home, Soul," Liz said, plopping herself down next to him on the couch. He sighed and got up. He reached a hand out to Maka who gladly took it.

One motorcycle rid later, they stood outside her door. "Hey, Soul…" Maka hadn't said a word in a long time. "Do you think we're star-crossed?"

"Um… what does that mean again?" "Like we're destined to be together no matter what the obstacle. Like Romeo and Juliet." "Not like Romeo and Juliet. Their story ends in tragedy." "Then, how about Romeo and Juliet with a happy ending?"

"I like the sound of that. Maka, I love you," Soul said, wrapping his arms around her. She breathed in his scent… the scent she'd begun to associate with home. She whispered back, "I love you, too…"

*~*

Three weeks later, Maka sat in the local library waiting for a friend. She was nervous and scared, trying to figure out what to say.

Tsubaki entered the library and sat down next to Maka. "What's this all about? Why couldn't we talk about it at you house or even over the phone?"

"Um… I didn't want to worry my parents…" Tsubaki cocked an eyebrow. "Tsubaki… is something wrong if… if **that** time of month is late?"

"Huh? Well, unless you… did **that**… then it's very strange. But there's no way that…" Maka lowered her head in shame. "No, Maka… you didn't…" Tsubaki stuttered.

"Well, what does that mean? Is it bad?" _"She's so innocent,"_ Tsubaki thought. "Well, I guess it depends…" Tsubaki answered. "I mean, a baby could be seen as a good or bad thing depending on the circumstance…"

"Baby?! You… you mean…?" "We could find out to make sure."

*~*

Meanwhile, Soul knocked on Maka's door. They had a picnic planned in the park. Kami answered the door. "Sorry, Maka went with Tsubaki. She started packing a picnic basket, so she'll probably be back shortly," she explained.

*~*

Back with Maka and Tsubaki, Maka buried her face in her hands. "I can't look. Just tell me. Like ripping off a band-aid, tell me quickly…"

"Three tests, all the same results… positive…" Maka took a step back and attempted to catch her breath. How would her parents react? How would Soul react? "What are you going to do?" Tsubaki asked, bringing Maka back to Earth.

"I'm keeping it. If I gave up or killed my child, it'd be the same as amputating my arm just because I'm capable of doing so. I just don't know how to tell Soul."

"Maybe you'll think of something as you go home. Want me to walk with you?" Maka nodded to her friend. "Don't worry. If Soul or your parents won't help you, I will. I've always been there for you and that will never change.

They found Soul waiting out on Maka's front porch. "Hey, 'bout time," he said. "Hungry? Your mom finished packing for our picnic. Ready?"

Maka looked to Tsubaki. "Go. Have fun! Good luck!" Soul and Maka headed to the park. Tsubaki watched silently, hoping for the best.

*~*

"Maka's cooking is always worth the wait," Soul exclaimed, picking up a fork. Just as he was about to put food in his mouth, Maka's expression caught his eye. "Hey, you okay?"

"Well, um… there's something I want to talk to you about…" "You're not breaking up with me are you?" "No… I just… don't want you to worry…" "You know, you not telling me makes me worry more." "Um… do you remember three weeks ago… after you saved me from those men?"

Soul blushed. "Yeah… What are you getting at?" Maka took a deep breath. It was now or never. "I'm pregnant," she said bluntly.

His expression was that of shock. _"Say something… say anything,"_ she pleaded silently. Suddenly, he turned and ran. Maka's heart broke. She had believed he would stay with her no matter what.

Her body was heavy with sorrow as she walked home alone. Just as she placed a hand on the doorknob, she heard a voice calling her. Soul gasped, trying to catch his breath. "I… I was going to get you a present… But, I don't know what to get for someone who's expecting… Then, I realized that I didn't explain my plan to you and that you were probably thinking I'd left you for good. So here I am, congratulating you. It's all I can give right now. Well, that and my company."

She smiled. "That's all I ask of you." Then it hit her. Her parents, his brother, Liz, Patty, they needed to know about this. But you can't just say, "We are freshmen who've known each other only a few months and are now having a baby. Surprise!"

Soul must have read her mind. "Maybe we should start with Liz and Patty. Use them as practice for telling Wes and your parents," he suggested.

"Yeah, maybe…" Maka replied. This was going to turn their worlds upside-down.

*~*

"Yay! Call me 'Auntie Patty'!" The younger sister took the news well. Liz on the other hand…

"Do you even have any of this planned out? How are you going to take care of a child when you're technically only children yourselves? I'm not saying we don't approve or won't help, but you need a plan." Soul and Maka understood. If they were going to behave like adults, it was only natural that they be treated like adults.

"I'm going to quit school and get a full-time job," Soul said quickly.

"Soul, you can't!" Maka exclaimed. "You came to live with the Thompson sisters so you could go to Shibusen! You left your brother to go to Shibusen! You can't just quit!"

"I've got to do what's best for my family," he replied. "I'm not only accountable to myself now. I'm accountable to you and our baby, too. So, I'll do everything I possibly can for you. We're in this together, whether you like it or not."

Liz smiled at the two. There was nothing to worry about. They'd make it through. She had faith in them.

*~*

Although the birth of her child was far away, Maka wanted to look at all the baby items she would need. She often went to stores with Soul. They never bought anything, but it was nice to pretend.

During one of these trips to the store, Soul said suddenly, "I want to marry you, Maka. Will you?"

"That… that's not exactly how most people propose. You don't even have a ring." "Is that a 'no', a 'hell no', or a 'yes'?" Without waiting for her answer, he dragged her to a stand that had rings. With the little amount of money he had, Soul bought two plain rings. He put one on his own hand and held out the other to Maka. "I know it's not much of an engagement ring, but will you marry me, Maka Albarn?"

She smiled and nodded. "You don't even have to ask." He put the ring on her finger and hugged her. "I love you…" she whispered. "We should tell them soon. I don't think I can keep this from my parents for too much longer."

"Let's tell Wes first. Your parents will love you no matter what, but they won't be pleased with me. Wes hates me anyway, so telling him won't change a thing. Telling him would be easier."

*~*

"Well, what a pleasant surprise! My little brother has a new girlfriend." Wes Evans was polite and kind, unlike Soul's description of him. "But the looks on your faces tell me you're not here for a pleasant visit. You both look so serious. Why?"

Soul stood and cleared his throat… then changed his mind, sat back down, and told Maka, "Show him your hand, Maka." She did as she was told. Wes looked confused for a moment then did a double-take at the ring on her left hand.

"B-But, you're only freshman! Little Brother, aren't you rushing things a bit?" Wes was not going to be happy with their news.

"Wes… Maka… she's pregnant. But that's not the only reason I proposed to her. I love her more than anything, even myself. Even if you don't approve, I will continue to love her and see this through to the end." Soul's look of determination was unwavering.

Wes sighed. "I guess it's not under the most ideal circumstances… but you have my blessing." Soul and Maka exchanged confused looks. They thought for sure the man would yell. "You'll be getting a job then?"

"Yeah. I'll be quitting school to get a full-time job." "You WHAT??!!"

*~*

Wes may not have killed the young man, but Soul was certain Spirit would dismember him as soon as the news got out. The couple called for a conference in the Albarn home. Soul decided that, in case of death, he'd lived a good life.

"What's this all about? Why are we having a meeting right now?" Spirit asked as he, Kami, Soul, and Maka sat at the dining room table.

"Well, um, we… we've got an announcement," Maka answered, hiding her engagement ring in her hands. What was going to be the easiest way to tell them that there perfect little angel was pregnant and engaged at age fifteen? Simple: there was no easy way. Sure, they could find out later when it was obvious, and then disown her. But wouldn't it be less heartache if she told them now?

She showed them the ring. Confusion set on their faces. "Soul proposed to me… soon after we found out I'm carrying his child." Tell them the good news first the cushion the blow. Or at least that had been the idea. Her parents sat still for at least a minute, making sure they'd heard it right.

"Get out of my house," Spirit said suddenly, pointing to Soul. "Get out!"

"No. I'm not leaving. Not until I receive your blessing," Soul replied, standing his ground. He wasn't quite ready to die.

Spirit stood up quickly, knocking over his chair. Kami touched his arm. "This is all your fault! Get out of my house!" he yelled at Soul.

"You're wrong!" Maka yelled at her father. "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine! You can't ask him to leave. I… I need him…"

The four of them sat in silence. The two men glared at each other while the two women watched Spirit for any sudden movements. Finally, Spirit spoke in a calmer voice, "How do you suppose you support your family?"

"I'll have to get a job. Two if possible. Once I quit school, it'll be easy. I love Maka… I would even die for her…" Soul was still determined.

Spirit set his chair back up and sat down with a sigh. "Kami?" he asked, turning his attention to his wife.

"I believe they will be happy together. And, that we must support our daughter as best we can… for our grandchild's sake," she answered.

The man knew he had been defeated. "Fine. You have my permission to marry my daughter. You have my blessing." Maka ran around the table to envelope her father in a hug. Kami joined her. The three looked to Soul.

"Well, you are a part of the family, now," Kami said. "So, you're part of family hugs, too." After a little arguing from Spirit, Soul joined the group hug. The feel of a complete family… he'd nearly forgotten that it even existed.

*~*

February 28. Maka never thought the date would be so important to her later in life. It started as an ordinary day. She'd wanted to go to the library to find her favorite children's stories. She was compiling a list to read to her child when it was born.

It was at the library that she saw Rachel again. Her hair had grown out just enough that she looked like a shaggy-haired boy. She didn't notice Maka until nearly running into her. Maka received a death-glare. "I heard a rumor," Rachel said. "I heard you got pregnant." Maka's guilty look caught her eye. "Yeah," Rachel continued. "And Soul's going to leave you."

"You're wrong," Maka challenged. She held up her left hand to show the engagement ring. "He asked me to marry him. He's not leaving me."

Anger flickered in Rachel's eyes. "You think it's because he loves you? He proposed to you to justify getting you pregnant. I don't know how he can stand your selfishness." Rachel ran up the stairs to the second floor of the library.

Maka paused before following her. "Again, you're wrong! Maybe wanting to be with him was a selfish wish, but Soul loves me anyway!"

"Shut up!" Rachel shrieked. She pushed Maka backwards making her fall down the stairs. Visitors to the library rushed to Maka (the two girls already had their full attention due to their loud conversation). Maka was unconscious…

*~*

"Has he come back yet?" "No." "How will Maka react?" "Don't know." Maka heard her parents talking in low voices nearby. She opened her eyes to find herself lying in a hospital bed. "Mama? Papa?" Her parents ran to her side. "What am I doing here?"

"You fell down the stairs at the library and wouldn't wake up," Spirit explained to his daughter. "But that's not all..." He left the rest to his wife.

"Maka… it didn't survive… You lost the baby," Kami told her. Maka couldn't believe it. Her baby, her flesh and blood, died because she wasn't strong enough to protect it.

"Where's Soul?" she asked her parents weakly. "Does he know?"

"When the doctor told him there was a chance the baby wouldn't make it, he ran," Spirit answered. "That was a few hours ago."

"Honey, I'm so sorry," her mother tried to comfort her. "Will you be all right?" Maka said yes then asked them to leave her alone for a moment. Spirit and Kami left the room. She probably wanted to walk home alone. That was how Maka was. When she was upset, she liked to be alone. They left the hospital. Maka would come home later.

As soon as she heard the door close behind her, Maka began to cry. She had never cried so much in her entire life. Even when no more tears came to her eyes, Maka kept sobbing, "I'm sorry, little one. I'm sorry you had such a weak mother. I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

After the crying finally stopped, she checked out of the hospital. On her lonely walk home, she saw someone familiar heading her way. It was Soul running towards her. "Maka, I was praying at every religious center in the city. I don't really believe, but someone's gotta be out there to hear my prayer. So, are you okay? You and the baby?" Maka looked down at her feet and shook her head. The tears she thought had dried up bubbled up to the surface again. Soul wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "I'm sorry… I wasn't there for you when you needed me most… I'd stopped to pick this up, by the way."

Taking a step back, Soul pulled a small pair of mittens from his coat pocket. "They were supposed to be a gift for the baby. You know… maybe we should set up a memorial site for it." "Her." "Huh?" he asked. "The baby was a girl," Maka answered, "Dr. Stein told me as I left the hospital. It was a girl." "Good thing all they had was pink then, huh? Sorry… not really the time for jokes. But let's make a memorial site. We could come to visit every year on this day… February 28."

"I'd like that," she answered. They went to Soul's park. Maka set up a large stone near the safety rail. "This way, she can watch us from up here," she explained. Soul set the mittens on the stone. "Wherever you are, please be happy, please be safe, please remember," Soul said to his daughter.

He turned to Maka. "You promise to come here with me, right?" Maka nodded and leaned into Soul, beginning to cry again.

*~*

As the old school year died and another began, Soul seemed distant to Maka. He never seemed to have enough time on his hands. He made excuses and kept busy. Maka, for the most part, had gone back to normal. She was beginning to think that the death of his daughter was getting to him.

But, they didn't go on dates anymore. He wouldn't kiss her. He wouldn't hug her. They weren't in the same class anymore, so during the short time they actually spent together, all they did was hold hands. He didn't talk much, but he always looked like there was something on his mind… something he wanted desperately to tell her.

One day, he called her into the library right after school. Aside from the two of them, the large room was empty. They stood there in silence for what seemed like eternity.

"Soul, are you all right?" Maka asked, breaking the silence. She was getting worried about him.

"Maka…" He startled her. "Let's stop this… I don't think we should stay together anymore…" Maka felt like she'd just been stabbed in the heart with a butcher's knife. He just stared out the window, avoiding eye contact.

"Soul… I don't understand… Soul, look at me… Look at me!" He didn't react. Maka walked up to him angrily. "You don't wake up one day and decide you don't love someone anymore! You told me we were star-crossed… that we'd have a happy ending!" No response.

Maka ripped her engagement ring off her finger and flung it at Soul. "You men are all the same! I don't know why I ever decided to trust you!!" She ran out of the library. Soul picked up the ring and watched it shine in the sunlight. A single tear rolled down his cheek…

*~*

Maka had no idea where she was going. She just wanted to curl up in a dark corner, to forget ever meeting the boy she'd once been in love with. Eyes shut tight to hold back tears, Maka ran into an unsuspecting bystander. Upon impact, the dam broke.

Sobbing, she apologized to the person she'd run over. "No, it's fine. Please, don't cry!" She looked up at the speaker. The first thing she noticed was his golden eyes. They hid behind raven bangs that were interrupted by three, white, horizontal lines. The boy wore a black suit, which was unusual.

"I'm… really sorry…" "No, no need to apologize." The boy held out his hand. Maka took it and let him help her up. He introduced himself as Death the Kid. "Most people just call me Kid, though. What's your name?"

"Maka… I'm Maka," she replied, wiping tears from her eyes. Kid explained that he was a new student at Shibusen, and the two discovered that they were in the same class. After what had happened with Soul, Maka didn't feel like trusting any guy. But Kid made it almost too easy to trust him.

*~*

Maka couldn't believe her ears. A month after meeting Kid, she stood in an empty hallway, just she and Kid. "What?" she asked, mouth hanging wide open.

Kid repeated himself, 'I asked you if you would like to have dinner with me this evening. I'm sorry it's such short notice, but I was really nervous about asking you."

Maka tried to remember how she and Soul had become a couple. He'd kissed her on her front porch the day they officially met. Soul had been forward and aggressive, never second-guessing himself. Kid was nervous, but an assertive gentleman.

She accepted his offer…

* * *

I was going to wait to update this story. But I couldn't wait! This is by far the saddest story I've written. It was weird writing this because most of it was written at school. Then you get people reading over your shoulder randomly and ask you why Maka is pregnant. Ugh... I hate that... Anyway, rant done. Read and Review please! Reviews make my day! I don't own Soul Eater.


	4. Love

I just got back from a long trip to Chicago... I should be taking a nap... but I wanted to update for all my loyal readers! Thanks for sticking with me to the end of my fics (even if I don't think some of them are good *cough* Worth Living For *cough*)!

* * *

Chapter 3: Love

February 28th rolled along. Maka was nervous about telling Kid about the memorial for her unborn child. She was afraid he'd leave her like Soul had. She finally got up the courage to tell him, but he interrupted her. "You don't have to tell me everything if you don't want to. That's all in the past. What's done is done." She thanked him for understanding and invited him to come with her.

Maka had taken to knitting lately and had made a pair of mittens for her child. As she set them next to the unmoved memorial stone she'd set up the previous year, Kid asked if the baby had been a girl or a boy. "A girl," she answered. She answered his next question before he even asked, "I never came up with a name. We planned on keeping the gender a secret until it was born, so we never came up with a name."

"How about 'Crona'?" he asked sincerely. Maka thought about it for a moment, and then nodded to her boyfriend with a smile. She whispered the name and soon after felt tears sting her eyes. She blinked them away, promising herself she wouldn't cry.

That's when she saw him. The shock of white hair gave him away. Soul walked up to the memorial sight; hand in his pockets, trying to avoid eye contact with Maka.

She hadn't spoken to him in half a year but she felt she had to say something. She opened her mouth, but the words wouldn't come.

Soul chanced a glance her way, but Maka saw it as a glare. She suggested to the young man beside her that they leave. As they left, Soul let out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding.

Maka lingered for a moment. She saw Soul take one hand out of his pocket. He opened the hand. The light sparkled on something in his open palm. He set the object next to the mittens. She saw it was her engagement ring. "Your mom threw this at me after a fight. I don't remember why I held onto this. I thought… it probably means more to you than her. Watch over her, 'kay?" he said to Crona.

Soul placed his hand back into his pocket and left. Maka jogged back to the memorial and picked up the ring. Kid walked back to her. "Hey, you okay?"

She shoved the ring in her pocket and turned to him with a smile. "Yeah." He brought a hand to her face and brushed away a tear. _"And I'd promised not to cry,"_ she thought. "No really, I'm fine," she told him.

He ruffled her hair affectionately. "Why are you so strong?" Maka swore she heard Soul's voice…

Another year passed. Soul was not in her class or on her mind the entire time. Maka would have forgotten their past had there not been such a date as February 28th.

Kid gave Maka a ride to the memorial site. He stopped her as she left the vehicle. "Maka, are you… are you happy being with me?"

"Huh? Of course I am. Why do you ask?" "I was wondering what your answer would be if I… if I asked you to be with me for the rest of your life." "Kid… Are you asking me to…?"

Kid took a small ring from his pocket and said, "I know graduation's only a year away, but I couldn't wait to propose. And I promise I won't try to stop you from coming to the memorial site because I know how much coming here means to you."

Maka took the ring but didn't give an answer. Since meeting Kid, she would subconsciously write letters in her head to Crona. Sometimes it was just to remind her daughter that, though she wasn't strong enough to bring her into this world, she still loved her with all her heart. Other times, she asked for advice from her daughter watching over her from heaven. Now, the letter read:

Crona,

Mama's been given another chance at happiness. If I take this chance, I'm begging you not to hate me like Papa does. No matter what, you and Papa hold a special place in my heart.

Love always,

Mama

"You don't have to answer right away," Kid told her. "Or rather, I don't think my heart could take it if you did." She nodded and left the vehicle, engagement ring from her boyfriend in one hand and a pair of mittens for her ex-boyfriend's baby in the other. What a strange combination.

Maka saw a figure sitting on its haunches at the memorial site. She expected it to be Soul but was surprised to see Liz there instead. "Liz, what are you doing here? Where's Soul?"

"He couldn't come… He probably won't ever be able to come again…" Liz replied quietly. Maka tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "What do you mean?" she asked the older girl. "I can't say… I'm sworn to secrecy…" "What do you mean?!"

Maka's fingernails dug into her palms while she still held the objects that held her to her past and led her to her future respectively. It wasn't enough to just leave her; Soul wouldn't even come to the memorial site of his own child. "What do you mean?!" she yelled at Liz.

"Maka, Soul's sick… He never wanted you to find out. It's a brain tumor. He began to forget things. He told me to come in place of him if he forgot about the memorial. So that's why… He found out about the cancer about a month before he broke up with you. He wanted you to forget about him so, in a worst case scenario, you could be happy."

Maka stood there, stunned. Cancer… what a sad, ugly word. Sure, she'd read about miracles in which people had survived, but she couldn't stop thinking, _"Soul's going to die…"_ "Take me to him… please…" she whispered. "I want to see him…"

She asked Liz to wait a moment while she explained the situation to Kid. But how? Saying to him, "Yeah, I know you love me and want to marry me, but I'm going back to the jerk that dumped me long ago because he's dieing," didn't sound fair at all. But it also wasn't fair to Kid that she marry him and yet still be in love with Soul. Even though Maka hadn't thought about him, she had still been in love with Soul, deep down.

"You finished here? Let's go get a bite to eat," Kid said when Maka returned. "Kid," she said trying to get his attention. She took his hand and placed the ring in his palm, curling his fingers around the warm metal. "I can't." She gave him her answer. "Soul… he needs me… he's sick… I have to go…" She choked on her words. It hurt to say them.

After a long period of silence, Kid spoke. "Go… go to him. How can I say I love you if I don't let you do what will make you happy?" He gave her a quick hug then nudged her towards Liz. As the two young women left, Kid yelled to Maka, "If he hurts you again, I'll come running! I promise!"

When the girls left, Kid sat down in his car and placed his forehead on the steering wheel. The ring in his hand still radiated her warmth. He couldn't stop the tears from coming…

Maka stood in the hospital room's doorway, watching Soul. He looked so vulnerable laying there. She couldn't think of anything to say. Liz woke him. "Soul, Maka's here. She wants to see you." He turned to her. The first thing she noticed was bandana tied around his head. Then, she saw the engagement ring on his hand. He'd remembered her.

"You idiot!" she yelled. "You think that hurting me like that would protect me?! I'm worried more for you now than I would have been had you just told me! And you kept that ring…"

"Sorry," he said weakly. Maka smiled at him and said as she began to cry, "You're completely hopeless without me, you know?"

He reached up a hand. She ran over to the bed and grasped it with both hands. "You're always running, either to or away from me." Maka giggled. "Promise you'll only run to me, never away. Please?" She nodded.

The next day, she brought her engagement ring, and he proposed to her one last time. "The day after we graduate, we're getting married. A big ceremony or just a legal document, I don't care. I'm never losing you again. I mean, we're star-crossed, right?" Soul said placing the ring on her finger. It seemed he even remembered their conversation about Romeo and Juliet.

But he'd forgotten ever reciting Shakespeare for her. He couldn't remember his favorite line from the play. He didn't remember Crona or the memorial idea he'd come up with for her. He didn't remember Black Star or Tsubaki. Not even Wes. The only ones he remembered were Liz, Patty, and Maka.

It happened one day. Soul didn't recognize Patty. The three girls felt there hearts break. He was losing them one by one. Liz left the room with Patty to comfort her little sister.

"Maka," Soul said turning to her. "Go to my house. On a bookshelf in my room is my photo album. Can you get that for me? Please? A picture's a moment frozen in time… a memory. Right now, I need all the memories I can get."

At Soul's house, Maka turned through the pages slowly, taking in all the smiling, happy faces. Some were of Soul's family when he was younger. Some were Soul and the Thompson sisters. Then, page after page showed Maka. Many depicted her alone, deep in thought or beaming a smile. Some had the two of them together: their first date at his favorite park, Soul's piano concert, Soul patting Maka's stomach not long after announcing her pregnancy. A good majority of the photos were of her. But why?

The home phone rang, breaking Maka's attention from the photo album. She was nervous about answering the phone but answered anyway. "Maka, get to the hospital quick! His condition's getting worse!" Her nightmare was becoming reality. She dropped the phone and ran for the hospital, album under her arm. She had to be there for him. She couldn't let him die.

Maka had to fight through a wave of hospital personnel in order to get to Soul. The Thompson sisters had moved to the corner of the room to stay out of the way. They both cried out to him not to leave them. Maka ran to the bedside and quickly flipped through the pages of the photo album. "See these faces, Soul?! Don't you want them to smile with you again?! You have to fight back… you have to survive!"

The red eyes that at one time frightened her stared right into her deep green ones. She threw the album to the ground and took his hand, afraid that if she let go she would lose him. He took one last breath and said three little words before dieing:

"Who are you…?"

* * *

That's right, the real story ends here. Part of me hates myself for ending it here, but all stories have a happy end. I wanted the main story to have a sad ending. But read the epilogue. It ends the story on a happy note. You will really help Maka if you review. I don't own Soul Eater or Koizora.


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue:

The scent of fresh-cut grass filled his nose, and a gentle breeze ruffled his hair. It was so quiet. Hadn't there been chaos around him just a moment ago? He heard footsteps behind him. He turned and saw someone familiar. "Mother…?"

"Soul… you're home at last," his mother said. It suddenly hit him. He knew where he was. And it was far, far away from her. He began looking frantically for a way to get to Maka. Soul stopped when he heard a timid voice call out, "Papa?"

Soul's father appeared, holding the hand of a two-year-old girl. Except for the faint tint of pink, her hair was white… just like her father's. She released her grandfather's hand and ran to Soul. She hugged his knees whispering, "Papa…"

"Maka named her 'Crona'. We were watching over her while waiting for you," Soul's father explained.

"Papa," Crona asked, pulling on Soul's pant leg, "where's Mama?" He smile at her and picked her up. "Not here yet. But until then, we gotta watch over her. 'Kay?" he told her. The little girl giggled. It sounded just like her mother's.

He would wait for Maka. He'd let her move on, and he'd still wait for her. He'd wait to tell her the three little words he'd wanted to say before he died:

"I love you…"

* * *

So this story does actually end on a happy note. This one is actually my favorite. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! Hope you all caught the reference to the photo album in the prologue and the park in the epilogue. And that Maka and Kid are the parents of the girl in the prologue. If not, I gotta learn to stop writing things so vaguely. As always, review! Reviews make everything better! I don't own Soul Eater or Koizora.


End file.
